


Killing Intent

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Hunger Games Soulmate Fics [11]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Antagonistic Soulmates, Gen, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: Not all soulmates are happy to find each other. Especially not in Panem.





	Killing Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 8: Anger  
> Words: 141  
> Summary: Not all soulmates are happy to find each other. Especially not in Panem.

**oOo**

 

“I hope you rot in hell.”

 

The Victor -- that insipid girl from Three  -- rubbed the back of her neck; turned her weak, watery eyes to her; and murmured, “I already am.”

 

Sae took a half-step back, her heart pounding, her mind reeling.  Those were her words. The words she dreamed of hearing. The words she whispered at night before she fell asleep. The words she kept hidden under elbow-length sleeves.

 

Her soulmate’s words.

 

She never thought she’d hear them now.  Like this. From her. 

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Nothing mattered. 

 

Her brother was dead.  Her sweet, innocent, thirteen-year-old brother was dead.  Killed by this woman. This monster.

 

Her soulmate.  

 

Wiress. 

 

“Good,” Sae snarled, regaining her equilibrium. Her hate.  “I hope you stay there.”

 

The Victor just reached out and patted Sae on the cheek.  “Someday I expect you’ll join me.”

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 3/6/18  
> Revised: 3/12/18
> 
> More randomization!
> 
> This was literally the only way this pairing could work without going 100% AU. And it’s not really a pairing. BTW our randomizer seems to like the femslash. It’s clearly a dude. 
> 
> You can get more information about our original writing here:  
> Website: https://www.roselarkpublishing.com/
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your reviews inspire us to write more. This is especially true with fic. Since we don’t get paid for this. ^_^ To those we do review, you’re the reason we haven’t abandoned our fics. We love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
